


Reverse With A Cherry On Top

by Kokorokirei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!Fareeha, Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Requested Story, Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top!Angela, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: Fareeha wants Angela to be the one on top this time and while she is a bit nervous to be on top, Angela finds out how much fun it can be.





	Reverse With A Cherry On Top

When Angela secured the straps around her waist, she felt a wave of insecurity wash over her as she took a simple grip around the girth of the dildo. It felt heavy in her hands, resting peacefully. Blue eyes darted from the dildo to the nude woman in front of her, who was helping her secure the strap. Her long fingers tucked and pulled the straps against Angela’s skin, poking a finger in between the strap and the doctor's body to make sure it wasn’t too tight or rubbing the pale skin too harshly. When they made eye contact, the woman gave Angela a warm smile. Angela studied the eye tattoo that bore under the woman’s right eye as if it was going to magically make her anxiety disappear.

 

“How does that feel?” The woman asks as she pulled one last tug on the straps, giving Angela a soft spank on her rear. “Not too tight?”

 

“No,” Angela responds, biting her lower lip as the taller woman takes a step back and lets Angela fully experience the strap-on herself. The weight of the dildo felt odd to Angela and she started to have second thoughts of going through with this. “It feels fine, Fareeha.”

 

A dark eyebrow raised on Fareeha’s handsome face as she detected the nervousness in Angela’s tone. She pursed her lips as she took a second to ponder on her own words. With a steady and sincere voice, she says, “It’s okay if you don’t think you can do it, Angela. You don’t have to force yourself.”

 

“I’m not forcing myself,” Angela says, shaking her head as she gave a small pout. She felt like a child being told to not do something even though she wanted to do it. When Fareeha raised a concerned eyebrow, Angela stutters, “I guess I have always been the receiver and not the giver so I’m just having a lot of questions right now.”

 

“What kind of questions?” Fareeha softly asks, taking Angela’s hands into her own, tugging her towards her. “If there is anything on your mind, you know you can talk it out with me.”

 

Biting her lower lip, Angela shifts from one foot to the other as she takes Fareeha’s hands into her own. The warmth of Fareeha’s hand felt like a warm blanket that came out of the dryer. Her fingers wrapped around her pale hand so gracefully. Little knicks and scars dotted the skin of her hands, years of straining on the battlefield have left their mark on the Egyptian woman. As Angela’s blue eyes pondered on those beautiful marks, she says, “What if I’m not good? Or I’m too rough? Or too soft? How will I know you’re feeling it inside of you?”

 

The more questions Angela asked, ten more questions burst into her head as she spoke. Her thoughts rambled and squirmed in her brain, creating a mass of confusion for the doctor. Fareeha lets go of Angela’s hands and place them on her shoulders, lightly shaking Angela from her trance. With a rich and smooth chuckle from the back of her throat, Fareeha assured, “I’m not expecting you to be perfect on the first try, habibti. We’ll take it slowly and I’ll guide you through it just as the way I do it to you.”

 

Angela felt warm lips placed on her forehead and, like a magic spell, her thoughts seem to dissipate altogether. She felt strong arms wrap around her, pulling her in close. Their bare bodies slipped together like a puzzle piece with the strap-on pushed up against Fareeha’s lower stomach. The heat of the other woman’s body was comforting to Angela. Her hands wander over the toned canvas of her lover, feeling every inch of skin, every scar, and worshipping every detail of Fareeha. 

 

This body was usually on top of her. This time, she was going to be on top of this body. Fareeha was already guiding Angela to the bed. She sat down and crawled back against the bed sheets, pulling Angela in. Like a young snow leopard walking in the snow for the first time, Angela carefully placed her hands and knees on the side of Fareeha’s body. Her blue eyes widen at the different viewpoint of being on top. 

 

Fareeha’s body has always been mesmerizing, especially when she was under it. Being on top of Fareeha’s body was an entirely new experience. Angela felt like she can explore this body for the first time, see it for what it really is. Pale hands wander across an ample chest, thumbs flicking over peaked dusty nubs that dotted her breast. Then her hand would travel across a toned stomach that was riddled with hard muscles, flinching under Angela’s touch. Blue eyes trailed down to the black curls that hid a treasure underneath it, a gleam of wetness was already dripping out of Fareeha’s sex, making Angela unconsciously lick her lips.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Angela says, making Fareeha blush and smile at the compliment.

 

A shy arm swung over to cover the bottom half of Fareeha’s face. Brown eyes darted to the side but Angela could almost detect the embarrassed smile that lay underneath that arm. Fareeha stutters, “You’re the beautiful one, habibti.”

 

Swooning over her suddenly shy girlfriend, Angela leaned over to gently pry the arm away from Fareeha’s face. Once her handsome face was revealed, Angela cupped Fareeha’s cheeks, leaning in for a peck on the lips. She whispers, “No, you are.”

 

It was Fareeha that dived in to deepen the kiss, making Angela lightly gasp into it. Broad hands rubbed up and down Angela’s waist, settling her down comfortable between her legs. Angela, almost losing herself to the kiss, situated herself so that the strap-on rested on top of Fareeha’s black curls. Unsure of how to continue, Angela focused her attention into the kiss, slipping her tongue out to tease her lover.

 

Luckily, Fareeha seems to know how to help her clueless girlfriend. Her hand trail down to the dildo, lining it up with her entrance. Taking that cue, one of Angela’s hand lingered down to gently rub against Fareeha’s sex. Fingers swiftly slid in between soaked folds, lubricating it even more. 

 

Fareeha had already lined up the dildo with her entrance, using her other hand to ease Angela in by gently pressing on her rear.

 

Angela broke the kiss to ask, “W-wait.” Her hips bucked back hastily, losing the perfect line up.

 

“It’s okay, you can put it in,” Fareeha assured, kissing her lover’s cheeks. She grabs the dildo, realigning it.

 

“But I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“You won’t.”

 

“B-But,” Angela says before being shushed by Fareeha.

 

Warm brown eyes looked up into blue orbs with sincerity and calmness, making Angela feel assured but still slightly nervous. Fareeha gives Angela a signature Amari grin, one that often makes Angela swoon, and says, “I’ll talk you through it so don’t worry about me. I’ll tell you if I need you to stop. Is that okay?”

 

With a nod, Angela responds with, “Okay, liebling. Just let me take it slow.”

 

“Understood,” Fareeha says, rubbing the small area of Angela’s back. She watches Angela’s face contort in nervousness and in anticipation. A small smile smirks on her lips, finding it adorable at how much the doctor wanted to be extra careful.

 

Angela shuffles a bit, trying to find a comfortable position to place her already straining arms as she loomed over Fareeha. The tip of her dildo rubbed against Fareeha’s sex, slipping to the side when Angela gave a testing hip buck. Using her hand to line up the strap-on for the umpteenth time, Angela slowly, ever so carefully, slipped her way inside. Her eyes widen as she watched the tip of the dildo disappear within Fareeha.

 

Blue eyes quickly looked up at Fareeha’s face where she displayed a rather calm but aroused look. Her eyebrow could twitch upwards a bit but she gave no vocal concern about being in pain. In fact, with the hand still resting on Angela’s back, she urged her lover to keep pushing. Angela, slightly resisting Fareeha’s pressure, kept pushing the dildo in, mesmerized between watching it sink in and looking for any indication for her to stop by any changes in Fareeha’s face. 

 

Once it was all the way in, Angela was pretty amazed at herself. If felt so much easier now. She felt a hand cup her cheek, making her look down at Fareeha, who was giving her a rewarding smile. Fareeha whispers, “There now, habibti. That wasn’t so bad, huh?”

 

Angela gave a nod, biting her lower lips as she shifted the position of her hands so she could find the best angle to thrust. She could feel Fareeha’s eyes on her, watching her every move. With a shaky breath, Angela withdraws her hips, pulling the dildo out. She watches as a sheen veil of wetness coated the strap-on as she pulled out. Her ears detected the gasps and slight moans from Fareeha, making her look up. A heavy blush coated Fareeha’s cheeks, arousal filled up her brown eyes, and she was biting her lower lip as Angela pushed back in. She watched as Fareeha’s face changed to distort in pleasure, followed by a pleasing moan. With a whimper, Angela says, “You really are so beautiful, Fareeha.”

 

Fareeha barely had time to respond as Angela started to find a faster pace. The nervousness escapes her body, leaving behind a strong desire to make love to her girlfriend. Angela’s hips rocked against Fareeha’s sex, building up speed each time she pushed in and out. Under Angela, Fareeha was a whimpering mess, unable to really form words.

 

“Angela,” Fareeha moans, gripping along the doctor’s shoulders to brace herself. “S-so good!”

 

Feeling a lot more confident, Angela braced herself as she thrusts the strap-on back and forth, in and out. Her hips burned with strain but Angela was addicted. She was addicted to the sounds Fareeha made, unlike the ones she made when she was on top of her. She was addicted to the feeling of pleasing her lover, making her feel euphoric beyond relief. She was addicted to this sense of giving instead of receiving. If this was how Fareeha felt when she was on top, well…

 

Angela felt Fareeha grip her shoulders so harshly that she was sure she might bruise there. Yet, with the calling of her name escaping Fareeha’s mouth, Angela continued her thrusting pace as fast as she could until she felt Fareeha freeze up. A broad hand pushed her head into the crook of Fareeha’s neck. With this opportunity, Angela plastered kisses and small bites along the Egyptian’s neck as she came down from her high. Nails dug into her upper back, not as harshly as they were on her shoulders, but they lunged downwards, creating faint red lines on her back that made Angela hiss. They weren’t as deep as when Angela made red lines on Fareeha’s back but it gave Angela a sense of possessiveness like she was marked by her woman and she had to show off.

 

With one last weak thrust, Angela practically collapsed on Fareeha, feeling all her energy finally give out from its adrenaline rush. She felt hands rub her back in a silent way to apologize for making the skin there. 

 

“Another round?” Angela asks as she perks her head up like a puppy being told they will get a treat.

 

“A-already?” Fareeha gasps in shock, but still mildly happy to hear that from Angela.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was given to me by hana-blogs on Tumblr. Thank you for the idea. I really enjoyed writing fluffy pharmercy smut with Angela on top. :)
> 
> Feel free to suggest more prompts to me. It might take me a while to get to them, depending on school, but I love your creative minds~
> 
> Tumblr @kokoro--nerd


End file.
